


Laurance's Awakening

by lxurxncestxn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphmau - Freeform, Blood, F/M, GO FIGHT SHAD, Hell, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Laurance Leads a rebellion, Laurance finally realizes he can't just sit there, Laurance get your shit together, Laurance got the short end of the stick, Laurance is back, Laurance misses aphmau, Laurmau - Freeform, Laurmau is best ship no I do not make the rules, Like, Major Original Character(s), Minecraft, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Phoenix Drop, Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, The Nether, The constant mention of Aphmau, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Where Laurance gets angsty, Yes he's bi no i do not take no for an answer, a very short fic, c - Freeform, don't get your hopes up, go get your girl, i also like to think you're crying while this is happening, i like to think he's crying while this is happening, not edited, only two pages, or less, shad just give up already, short fic, sorry for mistakes, this summary sucks, though they fight a lot, yes laurance and katelyn are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn
Summary: After Aphmau, Katelyn, and Garroth appeared in the Nether to find him, Laurance has a lot to think about. He's still in love with Aphmau, by the way, it just takes a second to remember why he loves her, and why he started the rebellion in the first place.alt summary: Laurance gets his shit together





	Laurance's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance, Laurance has a lot of material to work with, plus he's my favorite character. If you cry, feel free to yell at me on twitter @lxurxncestxn

Laurance took a deep breath and opened his eyes, the red haze of the Nether returning to his sight. He really wished he wasn’t here. It was hard to breathe, with what he could smell being blood. The ringing of the screams was distant, though audible to the knight in red. He had stuff to do, as did everybody else, though he really didn’t want to do anything. He climbed up the broken steps to the top of the fortress, and looked around. The fog being red, usual, and the roof of the Nether seemed closer than yesterday. Or was that just him? Laurance didn’t know, though he seemed to care. That was weird for him, he hasn’t cared for something as simple as that in awhile. How long? The Shadow Knight didn’t know, time didn’t exist here. If it did, it was hard to convert it to the overworld. 

The knight sat down, his legs dangling off the edge. Normally, it wasn’t safe to do this, someone would’ve came and chopped off his legs by now. Laurance didn’t care today, he could die and he would welcome it. It would be better than stuck in literal hell. Shad was growing stronger by the day, and now with a human form, he had a lot to think about. Though his thoughts drifted from that, and to some familiar humans. Laurance still wished that Aphmau, Garroth, and Katelyn didn’t come to the Nether. While yes, it was good for him to know that they were alive and cared for him, it made Shad even more aware of what Aphmau holds inside of her, the Irene Relic. 

Not only that, it made Laurance miss home. Even though the calling made the brunet return to the Nether, that many Shadow Knights call home, this wasn’t home to him. Home, what did that mean to him? It meant being in Phoenix Drop, helping Aphmau with her daily tasks, guarding the people that meant so much to him, laughing with Garroth and Dante. Not to mention, attempting to be a father figure to Aphmau’s kids. Even though Aaron kind of took over that role, Malachi still viewed him as a father figure, and that was enough for him. Was Laurance Jealous over Aaron? Of course he was, though not as much anymore. When the knight first found out, he was going mad due to the calling, and couldn’t process the information correctly. Now that he’s had some time to think about it, he understands that Aphmau and Aaron were in love, he couldn’t change that at the time, and he certainly can’t now. 

Laurance thought back to his past adventures with the woman he loved. In those memories, both himself and Aphmau seemed happy with one another, before the calling started taking control over him. Oh, he wished he had Aphmau in his arms right now, in the overworld, where everything would one day be okay. Not here in the Nether, where he’s fighting almost every breathing moment to survive. Aphmau would calm him down, Lady Aphmau would tell Laurance that everything would be okay, and that they could solve anything. She would’ve told him that she is happy that he’s in her life. But she’s not here right now, she’s in the overworld, fixing everyone’s problems, and being the best person that she could be. 

Laurance felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, besides the amour, it was the emotions he’s kept up in himself for a long time. He’s had no one to vent to, no one would listen, and he certainly doesn’t talk to himself. Laurance doesn’t want to go mad again. The knight closed his eyes, and tried to imagine what the overworld looks like, what it smells like, the feeling of being there. He couldn’t, he couldn’t see it anymore. The green trees, the smell of nature, the feeling of being happy, the sunlight on his skin, he couldn’t feel it anymore. It was gone. He’s been here so long he couldn’t remember what color the grass was. Was it also green? What shade? Laurance couldn’t tell, though he so badly wanted to. 

The only colors he saw were red and black, any memory of the world he grew up with was replaced with the two dull colors he saw constantly. The shadow knight decided to open his eyes again, to the red haze he lived in. No green, no blue streams, no smell of the salty see he smelt so often while at home. It was all gone. His sword suddenly felt heavy, like he couldn’t pick it up. Though he has to. Aphmau needed his help. To get rid of Shad, to make sure that the people that don’t deserve to be here can finally live a life they deserve, even if it may be enteral. The Realm Breaker certainly had a strong army and a lot of power, but he was still weak. 

Filled with new strength, Laurance stood, taking in his surroundings. If he ever wants to be with Aphmau again, laugh with Dante, make fun of Katelyn, Give Garroth advice, to be human, he’s got to fight. This is why he started and led the rebellion in the first place, to go home. To be happy again, to give others a chance he never got. The Nether didn’t seem as dark and gloomy as it did before, it was filled with opportunity. The knight sighed with content, knowing that it would all be over soon, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> give me back laurance you cowards


End file.
